Producing and editing motion pictures that include animated characters can often result in vast amounts of information associated with each movement of a character's performance. For example, for each scene, data may be used to represent the character's position, movement, etc. (including appendages, facial expressions, etc.) along with similar information for other animated objects (e.g., a projectile thrown by the character). Providing such detailed information (e.g., representing the angular position of the character's left elbow for a particular time instant) may distract production personnel (e.g., editors, directors, etc.) and cause difficulties in following the overall performance of the character and may even result in losing track of the performance.